


Fangs n' Things

by bri_ghtly



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Vampire Bites, but it's about biting not sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_ghtly/pseuds/bri_ghtly
Summary: Neil forgets to feed and goes into the vampire equivalent of dehydration.Andrew makes a very tempting offer.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 21
Kudos: 172





	Fangs n' Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone.  
> Here's a little vampire au for you all.  
> I hope you enjoy it :)  
> I wrote and edited it in a day so sorry if there's any mistakes, if you notice any please let me know :)  
> Thanks for clicking on my story!!

“You’re cheating.” Andrew says as Neil’s kart crosses the line before his, _again._

“I’ve never played this game before, how could I be cheating?!” Neil protests as the end credits roll and Neil get’s his virtual medal.

“You’re telling me you’ve been alive for centuries and you haven’t played mario kart?” Andrew asks him with a pointed look.

“Believe it or not, we didn’t have Mario kart back in the 1900’s. We had just started getting normal cars.”

Andrew just huffs at him and turns away, picking up the glass on the coffee table and taking a sip of whatever was inside.

Neil looks down at his watch, hoping he can fit in another game before he has to go met Kevin for Exy practice.

He sighs when he realises he’s already late.

“I have to go met Kevin.” He tells Andrew as he stands up. Or it’s more like he tries to stand up, as he rises out of his seat next to Andrew he grows lightheaded and his vision dances with black spots. He wobbles about and tries to steady himself but can’t find anything to hold on to.

“Woah.” He hears faintly, and a warm hand wraps around his cold elbow. He leans against the support and takes some deep breathes trying to regain some composure. He has to breathe through his mouth when he’s this close to Andrew, the smell of his flesh and blood always makes Neil hungry.

“You alright?” Andrew asks after a minute of Neil’s panting.

“Yeah, I think so.” He replies trying to straighten up but as he does a stabbing pain works its way across his abdomen. He winches and lets out a groan dropping back onto his seat on the couch. He put’s his face in his hands and rubs his eyes.

“When was the last time you ate?” Andrew asks without preamble.

Neil thinks back, trying to remember the last time he’d drank from the bottle in his fridge that he always kept stocked with animal blood.

“I can’t remember.” He answers as he realises.

“Fuck Neil.” Andrew sounds exasperated but Neil’s finding it harder to concentrate on his words. It’s always like this when he get’s hungry, one moment he’ll feel nothing, the next he’ll be so desperate to feed on somethings blood that he can’t think straight. Even after hundreds of years he hasn’t seemed to be able to get used to it.

Neil leans back against the couch, his eye’s closed to avoid the dancing spots he’d otherwise be seeing. He feels his fangs drop and bite into his lower lip.

“I’ll go get you your food.” He hears Andrew say and then the sound of a closing door.

It feels like hours before Andrew returns even though Neil knows logically it’s only been minutes.

It’s a slow death if a vampire stops feeding. He’s known a few who have chosen that route, unable to bring themselves to feed off anything, even an animal. At first they seem fine, as though they won’t need it but then the hunger hits them, they grow weak. And then it get’s to the point where they don’t even seem to be present, their eye’s wide and open but not focused on anything, their breathing slow (yes, contrary to popular belief, vampires do need to breath). And then their cheeks sink in, their eye sockets fall into their head, their skin get’s white and pasty and they die. It’s really not pretty.

“For fucks sake Neil,” Andrew says as he comes through the door, “your bottle is empty.”

Neil groans, he was meant to go to the butcher after his last feed but he must have forgotten, too focused on Exy to think of much else.

“Crap, would you be able to go get some for me Drew? I don’t know if I can move.”

When Andrew doesn’t reply Neil opens his eyes and tries to focus through the fog of his mind. He spots Andrew staring intently at the bottle in his hand.

“Sorry,” Neil says and Andrew looks up at him, “I know it’s gross.”

Andrew shakes his head, “It’s not that, it’s just I think the butcher might be closed. It’s late.”

“Fuck.” Neil groans out and lets his head flop back against the couch’s head rest. “I should be ok for tonight, if you can get some for me in the morning. I might just have to sleep on your couch.” He says after a minute of contemplating.

“I have another idea.” Neil doesn’t open his eye’s but he can hear Andrew moving closer to him.

“Mmm, what were you thinking?” Neil asks, more as a distraction than any hope that Andrew has figured something out.

“You could feed on me.”

Neil’s eye’s fly open and he has to sink his fangs into his bottom lip to stop from leaping up and plunging them into Andrew’s neck. He’s never feed on a human, even in the early days when it was so much easier to get away with. He resents the idea of having to glamour someone to forget what has been done to them, to forget they were food for a monster.

Neil shakes his head quickly, “I can’t do that Drew.”

“Why not? I’m your friend and I’m offering. It can’t be that bad, right?”

Neil wants to groan, knowing that being feed on is the opposite of bad, that the human will experience a euphoria sweet enough to rival even the hardest of drugs. He hadn’t introduced any of the team to his vampire friends yet, afraid they’d find out and beg Neil to bite them just to try it out.

But Andrew is asking anyway, even without knowing the effects of the bite.

He shakes his head again and closes his eye’s trying to breath through his mouth, “I can’t, I haven’t ever feed on a human and I don’t want to start now. It’s not right.”

“Oh Mr. Morality over here thinks he’s too good to suck on the human. Come on, I’m offering it. It’s fine. Bon appetite.”

“You’re not making this easier, you know.” Neil wishes he could pass out, just wake up in the morning, hopefully to some freshly acquired animal blood.

“Whatever Josten.” Andrew says and Neil breathes a sigh of relief, thankful that Andrew seems to have given up his pestering and is leaving Neil to his stupor.

He startles when he feels a weight settle across his legs.

He opens his eye’s only to find a set of hazel eye’s staring straight back at him.

He realises that Andrew has sat on top of him, his legs spread either side of Neil’s and his butt resting against Neil’s knees.

“Come on Josten, you know you want to.” Andrew says with a smirk. Neil’s never been this close to Andrew, has never let himself be this close to Andrew. His never smelt someone who is quite as inviting as Andrew. He’d scoffed when he saw how that stupid fictional vampire in that one movie had acted around a girl he found irresistible but he hadn’t realized quite how accurate that reaction was until he meet Andrew.

When he first met the boy, with an Exy stick to the stomach, his fangs had dropped instantly at the smell. He’d been thankful he was on the ground so that no one seemed to notice as he composed himself and stood up. He’d got marginally better at controlling it since then but Neil’s still pretty sure that Andrew knows what his smell does to Neil.

That suspicion has almost turned into certainty now and with Andrew so close and tempting Neil thinks Andrew knows exactly what he’s thinking.

Neil just sinks his teeth further into his lip and feels his own blood fill his mouth, he realises it’s counter-productive to be losing and swallowing his own blood but if he doesn’t keep his teeth in his lip he’s sure they’d be in Andrew’s neck by now.

“You don’t know what you’re getting yourself in for.” Neil says and feels a drop of blood fall out of his mouth and start sliding down his chin. Andrew’s eye’s track the drop as it falls to the point of his chin before dropping onto his top and Neil rolls his eyes at the small smirk that takes up Andrews face.

“It’s fine Josten, I’ve probably had worse.” Andrew says and Neil has to squeeze his eye’s shut. It had taken Andrew a while to tell Neil enough that he’d been able to piece together what had happened to Andrew in his childhood. It’s the only time in his two hundred years of living that he’d wished to kill someone.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Neil says, still with his eye’s closed. Admitting his real fear for not biting Andrew. He knows that the act itself is the opposite of hurt but it doesn’t mean that the feeder doesn’t feel violated after the fact.

A hand reaches up to rest on his face and Neil can’t help how his nostrils flare and he breathes in Andrew’s tantalizing scent so close to him.

“Neil, it’s ok. I’m saying you can do it. I’m saying yes.” Andrew moves his hand from the side of Neil’s face to behind his head and uses it to pull him forward gently.

When the tip of Neil’s nose hits Andrew’s neck he opens his eyes and realises that Andrew has positioned Neil right above his neck, he’s turned his head to the side and is baring his throat for Neil.

Neil tries to stop himself but having Andrew this close is to tempting, “Are you sure this is ok?” He asks, mentally scalding himself for wanting this so bad.

“Yeah.” Andrew says and Neil can hear the slight nervousness in his voice but Neil’s so hungry and Andrew’s so close.

He moves his mouth closer to Andrew’s neck and when he’s close enough he allows himself to swipe his tongue up the column of Andrews throat. Neil feels Andrew’s breath stutter under his tongue as the salty taste of Andrews sweat and skin works its way around Neil’s tongue.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, his hunger now urging him forward, he draws his mouth wide and let’s the sharp point of his fangs sink slowly into Andrew’s skin.

He groans at the sensation of having his fangs in a person and he hears Andrew whine above him and drop his head forward and his breathing speeds up. When Neil has pushed his fangs all the way into Andrew’s neck he feels Andrew shudder above him and he takes a moment longer for the venom on his fangs to be released into Andrew’s blood stream, sending him into a state of bliss. Andrew goes limp against Neil, slumping his head forward to rest on Neil’s shoulder and Neil has to use his hands to keep his body up right. Andrew could hold himself up if he wanted to but he seems so relaxed and euphoric that Neil just lets him rest against his body.

Once his fangs have worked their magic he quickly retracts them and fits his mouth over the two holes made in Andrew’s skin before sucking in his first taste of human blood.

Neil moans when it hit’s his mouth, the taste is richer than any animal blood he’s ever drunk and the thick liquid coats his mouth gloriously.

As soon as the liquid hits his stomach he groans in satisfaction, the hunger pains leaving him instantly and as his body replenishes itself on someone else’s blood.

He closes his eye’s as he sucks in mouthful after mouthful of the glorious substance and feel’s his body get stronger with every mouthful.

“Neil.” He hears the shout ring loudly through his ears, his hearing intensified due to his feeding.

He opens his eyes and see’s Kevin standing in the doorway of the loungeroom looking horrified.

Neil pulls his mouth off Andrew’s neck quickly, trying to explain the situation to Kevin but as he releases his mouth from Andrew’s neck Kevin is already moving quickly down the hallway to the front door.

Neil feels a panic set in, what if Kevin goes to the team, to the coach, he could get kicked off. The whole team knew what he was but if they found out about him feeding on a teammate- Oh no how could he be so stupid, how could he have let himself be persuaded by Andrew. He feels his breathing speed up and he fights not to take quick breathes but he can’t help it and soon enough he feels like he can’t breath at all. No matter how many breathes he takes his lungs feel empty and this only increases his panic. Maybe vampires can pass out after all, he certainly feel’s as though he’s about to.

“Hey, hey calm down.” There’s a hand on either side of his head but he can’t focus on anything. His eye’s are blurry with unshed tears and he’s fighting just to get air into his lungs.

“Josten.” The voice says and the hands griping his head tighten their hold, “Neil, calm down.”

His heart feels like it’s beating a million miles a minute in his chest, which is ironic because his heart doesn’t beat at all.

He feels something trying to push against his mouth and as he tries to breath in again it pushes against his lips and Neil tastes blood on his tongue again, his breathing immediately slows and he feels his head clear, along with his eyes.

“You with me?” Andrew asks in front of him, Neil nods slowly and Andrew pulls the finger that had been coated in blood out of Neil’s mouth.

“God Josten,” Andrew says and Neil flinches at the use of the name, “I thought you were going to die on me.” Andrew says with a little smirk.

“Did you just make an undead joke?” Neil asks incredulously.

Andrew’s smirk widens into a smile and Neil calms at the sight.

He then notices the two holes on Andrew’s neck, still dripping blood, surrounded by an already purpling bruise.

“Hold still.” Neil says and he leans forward and swipes his tongue across Andrew’s neck, stopping the flow of blood and getting a final glorious savor of the rich taste.

He pulls back once he’s closed Andrew’s wound, someone explained it to him once, how the salvia of a vampire is made to close wounds, but Neil can’t remember the specifics.

“Are you ok?” Neil asks when he leans back from his handy work.

“Never been better.” Andrew says, “Why’d you make me think that would hurt? It was one of the best things I’ve ever felt.”

“You don’t feel, I don’t know… used?”

“Nope. Not one bit. I think I even had a few more minutes in me, why’d you stop?”

“Kevin saw me.” Neil says hanging his head, he starts to panic again, his chest rising and falling quicker, what if Kevin has already told the team?

“Hey, none of that.” Andrew says leaning down to catch Neil’s eye from were it’s looking into his lap. Neil looks up to met Andrew’s eyes without him having to contort his body. “Let me deal with Kevin, I’ll explain what happened. If anything Kevin will probably be mad at me when I explain what happened. I told you it was ok Josten and it was ok, more than ok.”

Neil breathes a sigh of relief, glad his slip up hasn’t cost him the trust of Andrew or, hopefully, the team.

“I’m sorry. I should have gone to the butcher straight after last time, I thought I had gotten it filled.”

There’s quiet for a moment, the Mario Kart home screen sound playing softly in the background.

“You had.” He hears Andrew say.

“Pardon?” Neil asks, not sure he heard Andrew right.

“I said, you had. Your bottle is full.”

Neil stares at him unbelieving.

“What are you telling me?”

“I’m telling you,” Andrew pauses and leans closer to Neil, his breath brushing against Neil’s ear, stirring the hair at his temple, “I wanted you to bite me.”

With that Andrew hops off of Neil’s lap quickly, sends him a wink before dashing through the door, presumably after Kevin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> I hope you liked that, I'd love to know what you think of it.  
> I kinda wanted to get a kiss in but I wasn't sure how to work it in nicely, maybe a part 2??  
> Any kudos, bookmarks and comments are massively appreciated.  
> A massive thank you to everyone for reading!! And an extra special thank you to any one who leaves love, ya'll are the absolute best.


End file.
